1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive system for a propeller driven transport aircraft which is intended to be propelled horizontally, and is particularly applicable to transport aircraft having an even number of propellers greater than or equal to four.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In propeller driven transport aircraft each propeller is connected to and driven by a propulsion engine. Each engine usually comprises a gas generator and a drive turbine driving a single propeller, and the engine and propeller units are mounted on the aircraft wings.
For satisfactory operation the aircraft must always remain balanced. In particular, in the event of an engine failure the engine stoppage must not lead to the balance of the aircraft being upset by the asymmetrical thrust produced by the engines which are still in operation.
For example, in the case of an aircraft having four turboprop engines disposed symmetrically on the wings on opposite sides of the aircraft fuselage, the engines must be overdimensioned to ensure that the failure of any engine can be compensated for by an increase in the thrust provided by the three engines which are still in operation.